User talk:Legolover-361
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Raknar Pose 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:55, September 23, 2011 Well, hello there! Nice to see you! Come to join us and moan about BZP being down? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, believe me, everyone does ;) Great, we could really use more editors around here. Can you remember the Red Magic spells? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Any info is good info, if you ask me, especially if we can get Tuck's official descriptions. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 10:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Good work. Just one thing - I think you put some Red spells under Black's "other" section. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 13:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) There were - I think Blitz moved them. Rasp and Sabre. By the way, can I ask what your opinion of Zadron is? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 17:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) He's a Vortixx. Good, then I gave the right impression. A stalker is pretty much exactly what he is; well, better put, he's an assassin. It's just that a lot of the Daedra were very contemptuous about Zadron; I was never sure whether I was RPing him well or not. Thanks ;) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 17:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Kynaera Hey, I just read your article on Kynaera. I was wondering - would you like Echelon to have been her teacher in Xa-Kuta? It's always nice to build up back-story for your characters, and also, it would give you a pretty sizeable gateway into something I'm planning...something big... -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll edit it in. Up for some interaction when BZP comes back, then? She can tell her old teacher how Kita's adopted her into the Priesthood. I'll edit it into both their pages. EDIT: Ah, problem. I didn't realise, but Echelon was the Priest who they found in the library - the one whom "Jazmyn" claimed wasn't good enough for them. Surely they would have recognised each other? Just to check, was it Kynaera who was disguised as Jazmyn, or another member of the group? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Right! Then it can work. Echelon IS a Black Mage - all Priests are, so it would be fine for him to have been her main teacher. If he sees talent, power, and potential, he will take it under his wing regardless of whether they are intended for priesthood or not. And Echelon is rather unorthodox, anyway. The only slight interaction they had is that I said at the time that Echelon recognised Kynaera as a Black Mage, but not a Priest. We can just retcon it so that both recognised each other, but said nothing because, as Jazmyn was being so disrespectful to Echelon, they both thought it imprudent to reveal to those present that they had been teacher and student. And Kynaera can come and visit Echelon later, and have a little reunion. Happy with that? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it will, eventually. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 22:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Vernadon Just pointing out, how Vernadon fit into this, afterall he and Kynaera were pretty good friends, so wouldn't he have recognized her master. --Toa Onarax 03:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Who is he, exactly? Unfortunately I can't remember the attributes of every character in the BZPRPG :P -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 06:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Added to a separate section for clarity. =P :Well, perhaps he and Kynaera never saw each other's masters. We don't know how Black Mage training works; it could be that Black Mages in training never directly observe other training sessions. Legolover-361 Talk 19:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) We could say that one of the first tests as a Mage is that you have to keep your master a secret for as long as you are training. --Toa Onarax 20:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a really cool idea. I like it. Legolover-361 Talk 20:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Me too. We'll have to run it by Tuck, of course... :While we're on the topic, shall we talk about other aspects of Mage training? Legolover and I can decide how Echelon taught Kynaera; we could, in fact, do some RPing practise. Would you like me to set up a special blog post where we could RP Kynaera's training? :If we do that, I can also give my own personal perspective on how one actually uses Xa-Kuta. :For one thing: when do they choose their spells? My idea would be that they are taught all fourteen at first, but can only use each spell weakly. They will then choose, with the help of their Master, the spells which suit them best and at which they show the most promise. Once they have chosen these spells, they can unlock greater power for them, but do not have sufficient energy/willpower to use more spells than the rules allow for their species. : -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh garsh, gotta just put in me two cents here. Geisthaende, I really like that idea, and want to use it, especially as I'm planning on RPing one of my chars becoming a Red Mage. I've never been interested in Xa-kuta before now, though, so don't expect me to be talking about this here much more other than to put in that I really like stuff xP : Mind ueber Substanz grauen. 22:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ghosthands: Sounds awesome. Go for it; I'll join in, too. Legolover-361 Talk 22:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've made the post. Do you want to start at the very beginning of her teaching? :: -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 22:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That sounds good to me. Legolover-361 Talk 22:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I say you one up that and set up a post for RPing the backstories of characters. Of course the Characters that would work the best would be ones with amnesia or a briefly touched on past. Even of we don't do that I can still use Vernadon and Ramanox for Red Mage stuff. While my black Mage in progress can show more black Mage stuff. Speaking of my in progress character, what if the each Black Mage takes two apprentices. The apprentices don't know each other. The reason the Master is kept secret is in order for them to not attack one another else they risk attacking their fellow learner. Thus losing their master. Oh and does anyone know a way to reach to Tuck tell me cause I need to runyon house of scholars idea past him. --Toa Onarax 00:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Trouble is, characters' backstories happen at different times. It's probably best if someone wants to do backstory-RPs, then they have a topic for that time period and place. Otherwise it would be a mess. I think your idea is a good one, but I would say that rather than that being something Mages have to do, it would be better for it to be something some Mages choose to do. Well, his e-mail address is krunch_line@hotmail.com, but I can't promise he'll reply. Legolover, do you want to post first or shall I? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 16:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I see your point there also if you ask me it's going to be hard to RP on a blog if you want I set up some forums on webs.com --Toa Onarax 17:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ghosthands, I guess I'll post first. :Onarax, I thought BZPower rules still apply here, and we can't link to other forums -- at least, that's what I take the notice on the front page to mean. Legolover-361 Talk 17:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not webs.com is a site for making sites I figured a good make a temporary forum for this and then take it down when bzpower returns. --Toa Onarax 17:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It would still be an external forum, and therefore not allowed. I'm perfectly happy using a blog. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then forget I ever said anything. --Toa Onarax 18:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ocean of Fear You can join in, and your character doesn't need to have any connections to Dreenan at all. This is the story of a Ship that was taken over by Skakdi. And the people who escaped, or were among the Skakdi. Dreenan and Kirgon were just on the ship at the time, and got tossed off during the takeover. Well, I was talking about the ship with Ghosthands, and he had an idea for the ship too. But It looks to me like your crew would work better, seeing as his character wouldn't use the crew as slaves. So I think we could do that. It works with me. Vrf3 01:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was planning on waiting and asking him first. Don't want to take it away if he really wants to do it. Ghosthands has agreed to let you do the Skakdi who take over the ship. Vrf3 16:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC)